Byakugan no Hime
by PrincesaByakugan
Summary: Cuando la cuarta guerra ninja acabo, hinata tiene que irse de la aldea para poder proteger a los que quiere y a la vez protegerse a ella misma, ¿que pasara cuando vuelva después de 4 años y medios fuera de konoha?
1. Aclaracions

_**disclairmer:naruto pertenece a masashi kishimoto, yo solo uso a sus personasjes como punto de entrentencion**_

Cuando la cuarta guerra ninja acabo, hinata siente que ya no tiene un motivo del porque seguir viviendo en la aldea, decide irse un tiempo de konoha para poder aclarar su mente. ¿Que pasara cuando hinata después de 3 años decida volver a la aldea?

 _aclaraciones:aun no decido cual sera la pareja principal ya que por el momento quiero centrarme en el crecimiento de hinata como ninja,aunque por el momento tengo pensado en hacer de sasuke personaje importante para la historia,también la historia estará dividida en uno arcos._

 _el primer arco sera centrado en como hinata lleva el rumbo de su crecimiento ninja, también aparecerán varios ninjas oc que serán de vital importancia para esta._

 _estoy pensando en hacer a una hinata con un poco mas de confianza en este fic por lo que resulta un poco occ pero tambien quiero dejarle parte de su personalidad del echo de estar en la guerra y sentir la muerte creo que pueden hacer que la personalidad de hinata allá madurado._

 _lo ultimo este no es un capitulo solo son aclaraciones de algunas cosas que dejan un pequeño agujero en la trama._


	2. una nueva esperanza

_Disclairmer: los personajes de naruto son únicamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento hacia mi persona_

* * *

 **capitulo 1: una nueva esperanza**

-Se terminó…al fin-decía mientras veía el lugar que alguna vez fue el campo de batalla, había pasado tal vez unas cuantas horas pero el desastre de la guerra estaba todavía intacto, excepto por los cadáveres ya cubiertos-neji-Nissan…

-Hinata! apresúrate o te vamos a dejar atrás-me gritaba mi compañero de equipo y unos de mis mejores amigos a él estaba lo que quedaba de los 12 novatos, cuando mire bien me percaté de que a naruto le faltaba su brazo derecho y a sasuke le faltaba el izquierdo. Realmente no quería pensar que habrá pasado ente esos dos para que estén en esas condiciones.

Sé que no debería estar triste, sé que debería estar feliz de que la guerra terminó y que el equipo siete logro salvarnos, pero aquí estoy mirando el cuerpo de neji. Una parte de mi quería volver a estar dentro de aquel extraño genjutsu aun sabiendo que era falso al menos ese lugar estaba neji.

-Ah lo siento kiba-kun…yo solo estaba recordando lo que paso en estas últimas horas, debemos apresurarnos para poder llegar antes del amanecer a konoha no crees?-le respondo con una sonrisa falsa, me dan ganas hasta de vomitar en solo actuar así simplemente quiero llegar al compuesto y pensar que Nissan aún vive.

Salto de tiempo 1 mes

El entierro de los caídos fue hace unas 3 semanas atrás, jamás pensé que vería el nombre de neji en la piedra de los caídos. Estaba destrozada ya no tenía ganas de seguir viendo las mismas caras me sentía totalmente enferma al verlas, sobretodo la cara del héroe de la guerra Naruto Uzumaki. Mientras aún estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos no note que tocaban a mi puerta.

-Hinata-sama …hinata-sama su padre pide su presencia en sus aposentos-decía una voz de afuera de la habitación

-Eh…así dile que en un momento estaré allí –aunque siendo sincera no tena las ganas ni los ánimos de ver a mi padre o en realidad al líder del clan, ya sabía de qué es lo que trataría la conversación o al menos ya me hacia una idea "el sello del pájaro enjaulado", desde que terminó la guerra los ancianos habían estado más que dispuestos a sellarme debido a según ellos mi incompetencia al perder un miembro valioso para el clan. Si claro como no hace algunos años atrás no les hubiese importado que neji o cualquiera de la rama secundaria muriera, malditos ancianos hipócritas. Aunque no fuese de las personas que normalmente maldeciría en público mis pensamientos eran únicamente de mi propiedad así que no me preocupaba de pensar lo que sentía. Tal vez si fueran otros tiempos me avergonzaría de hasta mis propios pensamientos pero desde que la guerra me di cuenta que todos esos años de abuso y de ignorancia por parte de mis conocidos empezaba a hacer mella en mi persona. Sin darme cuenta llegue al despacho del mi padre, toce 3 veces antes de escuchar un adelante.

-Escuche que quería verme oto-sama-dije mientras me quedaba parada en la entrada con la cabeza agachada, dado una muestra de respeto hacia la autoridad máxima del clan.

-Así es, tengo un asusto muy urgente que debe ser tratado de inmediato hija-al terminar de oírle me pareció extraño que me llamara hija ya que solo me llamaba de esa forma cuando algo grave pasaba dentro del clan y tenía que ver conmigo.-toma asiento, creo que esto nos llevara un poco de tiempo o talvez no, todo depende de tu respuesta.

-¿De mi respuesta?-pregunte dudosa sinceramente no quería seguir escuchando ya que sentía que no sería nada bueno.

-Así es, como has debido de escuchar, en los pasillos del clan anda rumoreándose que los ancianos del clan quieren sellarte-asentí mientras me miraba, mientras mi padre suspiraba como temiendo decir lo siguiente-no es del todo falso, los ancianos piensan que por tu culpa neji murió y por lo tanto debes pagar recibiendo el sello-di un respingo al escuchar eso, sabía que había sido mi culpa pero no pensaba que hasta los ancianos pensaran de esa manera- el otro día en la junta el consejo debatió sobre eso, como sabes yo como líder del clan debo de estar de acuerdo si la mayoría de los ancianos piensan de tal forma, fueron 37 votos a favor y solamente 3 en contra.-cerré mis puños al oír eso, sabían que los del consejo no me tenían ningún aprecio pero no sabía hasta qué punto … oh bueno ahora si me hacia una idea más clara-ellos me preguntaron cuál era mi posición ante esto, dije que me dieran unos días sobre cuál sería mi decisión, sé que mi deber como el líder es estar de acuerdo con la mayoría de los votos, pero por otro lado, en mi posición como tu padre me niego rotundamente a que te sellen-levante la cabeza cuando lo oí decir aquello, por primera vez en muchos años no estaba aquel hombre que logra intimidar a cualquiera con su mirada, en cambio enfrente estaba un hombre que con solo mirarlo se podía ver que los años le estaban pasando la cuenta y que por primera vez mostraba aprecio hacia alguna de sus hijas.

-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy poniendo mi posición de padre antes que la de un líder, Hinata por culpa de este sello eh perdido mi hermano, a mi sobrino… ya no quiero seguir perdiendo a mi familia, por esto te estoy pidiendo que abandones konoha antes que el consejo decida sellarte.

-¿a-abandonar konoha dices? Padre no puedo hacer algo así seria…seria clasificada como un ninja renegado, no puedo hacer eso-le dije estaba realmente exaltada no podía creer que mi padre me estuviese pidiendo eso.

-no te estoy diciendo que reniegues de konoha solamente que te vayas por un tiempo, hasta que al menos el consejo desista de la idea, puedes pedirle a la hokage que te envié en una misión de larga duración…solamente no…no dejes que te sellen.-sus ojos estaban vidriosos casi como si quisiera llorar, jamás había visto a mi padre de esa forma.

Vi cómo se levantaba y se dirigía a donde me encontraba sentada, de repensé sentí que tomaba mis manos mientras que yo me paraba como podía-hinata…has demostrado que todos esos años den entrenamiento han dado fruto, cada día te has vuelto más fuerte que el anterior, cómo tu padre estaré orgulloso de la decisión que tomes.

Si aceptase…si aceptase lo que me pides ¿Cuándo podría irme?-le dije mientras le miraba y por un momento vi que su mirada cambio a una de alivia

-si llegas a aceptar la próxima semana sería lo mejor entre más pronto, más a salvo estarás-dijo

-Siempre quise que estuvieras orgulloso de mi padre y el que me hallas dado la opción de poder elegir mi destino hace que me dé cuenta que todos esos años hayan valido la pena, como tú dices si me quedo en konoha tengo muchas más que perder que ganar, sé que aunque si los ancianos llegaran a desistir de la idea desellarme entonces ellos se lo tomarían contra hanabi y es mi deber como su hermana mayor velar por ella incluso si eso me cuesta el quedarme en la aldea, por eso y otras razones eh decidido que hablare con la hokage sobre darme una misión de larga duración-termine de decir mientras que sentía que nunca en mi vida me había sentido con tanto valor como para hablarle como un igual a mi padre sin siquiera flaquear. Desde hace unas semanas atrás había estado en mis pensamientos el escapar de konoha, ahora se me daba la oportunidad perfecta de alejarme de todo esto y además mantener a hanabi a salvo del consejo por lo menos un buen tiempo.

Es una buena elección mi hija, puedes retirarte a tu habitación si lo deseas-dijo metras soltaba mis manos y volvía a sentarse en su lugar.

-creo que hablare con la hokage de mi decisión…puede que después me arrepienta de la decisión que tome y también hablare con mi equipo sobre la decisión tomada-dije mientras me retiraba hacia la puerta.

-si es lo que deseas puede hacerlo-me dijo mientras empezaba a revisar unos papeles que no había notado cuando llegue-ah y hinata cuídate.

Por un momento quede en shock pero me recompuse rápidamente -hai oto-sama-mientras le di un sonrisa verdadera. De esas que no daba desde que la guerra termino.

Mientras regresaba a mi habitación me puse a pensar en cómo había sido mi relación con mi padre a lo largo de mi vida, de como siempre me esforcé en que me viera como una persona fuerte de la cual estar orgullosa, en la guerra pelee a su lado y le demostré que no era débil, que sabía ponerme su altura, y ahora que por fin me dijo las palabras que siempre quise escuchar voy a tener que irme a otro lugar, vaya suerte que me cargaba.

Al llegar a mi habitación me cambie mi yukata por el uniforme chunnin .desde que la guerra termino no había querido ponerme mi antigua ropa, recuerdo que fue neji-nissan quien me había ayudado a escoger aquello, simplemente era demasiado doloroso para mi poder usar aquellas ropas y no pensar en aquellos momentos, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta, adquirí la costumbre desde que había empezado a quedarme en casa ya que era muy molestoso tener el pelo en la cara pero tampoco quería cortármelo así que la coleta había sido la mejor opción en aquel momento.

Cuando me dirigía a la salida, me encontré con hanabi hablando con unos miembros de la rama, en el fondo me alegrara que hanabi también hubiese cambiado su actitud, aunque claro aún era una niña caprichosa cuando se lo proponía. Entre mis adentros le pedía perdón sabía que la ponía en una situación complicada, ella sería la nueva heredera pero también no tendría a quien la guiara ,neji estaba muerto y yo pronto me alejara de konoha quien sabe hasta cuándo.

Mientras me encontraba caminando hacia la torre de la hokage me encontré con mis amigos. Kiba inuzuka y Shino aburame.

-Chicos, que sorpresa encontrarlos-exclame emocionada, hace unas 2 semanas que no los veía y realmente ya extrañaba su presencia

-Vaya…vaya mira quien se decido aparecer por fin Shino-dijo Kiba mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas perrunas-creímos que te había comido la tierra.

-ahh eso, ahí asuntos del clan que debían ser resueltos-dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi pesar, si 2 semanas de no verlos no sabría cómo estaría alejada de ellos mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah ocurrido algo en tu clan por lo que debamos preocuparnos?-me pregunto Shino, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-creo que no es prudente hablarlo en este momento. Debo ir a ver a la hokage, si todo resulta bien entonces les contare-les dije mientras empezaba a retomar mi camino

-Ahh en ese caso creo que sería lo más prudente acompañarte, así no tendrías que buscarnos después-dijo Kiba mientras se posicionaba a mi lado junto con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-me sorprende que dijeras eso Kiba, hasta de lo que llevamos de día ha sido lo más inteligente que ha salido de tu boca-dijo Shino tratando de contener su tono serio

Ara ara Shino-kun debería dejar a Kiba-kun tener sus momentos de inteligencia que no son muy frecuentes- dije mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas. Desde el momento en que fuimos nombrado como un equipo nuestras relaciones an mejorado bastante, Shino a nuestro alrededor se muestra mucho más relajado incluso llegando a soltar pequeñas bromas como la de recién, en cambio Kiba ya no es tan impulsivo como antes, inclusive a veces es quien calma a Shino cuando este está enojado, en cambio yo puedo hablar tranquilamente sin sentir que estoy haciendo algo malo. Puede que no seamos los más fuertes pero no hay quien comparación en cuanto a nuestro trabajo de equipo se comparan con otro, cada uno sabe las debilidades y fortalezas del otro, tratamos de que las debilidades fueran superadas y que las fortalezas fueran mejor que ayer, nos costó mucho esfuerzo estar en donde estamos, no por algo somos reconocidos como el mejor equipo de rastreo.-ah Kiba-kun…por cierto ¿en dónde esta akamaru?-pregunte debido a la ausencia de nuestro cuarto integrante.

-Ugh akamaru a pescado una que otra pula por lo que Hana dijo que lo dejara dentro de casa mientras lo trataban-dijo rascándose la barbilla-yosh, hinata te esperaremos aquí mientras hablas con Tsunade-sama.-sin darme cuenta llegamos a la torre.

-Mmmm…bien los veo en un rato-mientras me adentraba sentía cada vez más nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba segura su Tsunade-sama me daría algo como lo que le iba a pedir.

-Oh hinata, es una sorpresa verte, tienes suerte de que Tsunade-sama acaba de desocuparse-dijo shizune mientras llevaba una pila de papeles-quieres que te anuncie o lo haces tu sola

-oh no se preocupe shizune-san yo misma lo hare.

-bien, ten buena tarde-´dijo mientras se despedía.

Camine unos cuantos pasos llegue al despacho, mientras tocaba sentía los nerviosa flor de piel.-adelante-escuche una voz, de alguna forma me pareció un deja vu lo que estaba pasando, solamente que esta vez yo sería quien diera la noticia.-Tsunade-sama-dije mientras entraba y hacia una pequeña reverencia-me gustaría poder conversar sobre un tema con un usted

-si claro toma asiento-dijo mientras me indicaba la silla que tenía enfrente de ella.

-seré clara hokage-sama…el consejo de mi clan han decidido sellarme-le dije mientras trataba de mantener mi expresión lo más serena posible, mientras me aguantaba las ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo.- al principio estaba dispuesta, pero después de una larga conversación con mi padre me di cuenta que tenía miedo de llegar a ser otro títere de los del consejo padre me dijo que habían 2 posibilidades para poder librarme del sello-dije mientras tragaba tanto aire como podía para poder continuar.-la primera opción era atreves de un matrimonio por conveniencia y la segunda es teniendo una misión lo suficientemente larga -iba a seguir hablando pero Tsunade-sama me interrumpió.

-woou espera un momento hinata… me estas diciendo que hiashi está dispuesto a enviarte lejos con tal de que no te pongan el sello-dijo mientras me miraba con gran sorpresa

-así es, él dijo que era una forma de redimirse ante todos estos años que no permitiría que ninguno más de su familia salera herido por lo que significa conllevar el sello, aunque padre dijo que la opción del matrimonio quedaba totalmente descartada, por lo que la opción que queda es obtener una misión lo suficientemente larga.-dije mientras miraba con cierto temor a la respuesta de nuestra líder.

-mmm sería difícil encontrar una misión lo suficiente mente larga en estos tiempos-y ahí iba mi posibilidad de salir ilesa-pero… creo que ahí otra posibilidad.

-¿otra posibilidad dice? como es eso Tsunade-sama-pregunte bastante confundida

-Con un permiso especial que solo puede ser otorgado por el hokage y nadie más-dijo mientras revisaba entre los cajones hasta que saco un papel-solamente algunos ninjas han obtenido este permiso, y la forma de proceder es bastante simple, solamente se necesita la firma de tu tutor legal y el del hokage y la fecha de partida y podáis salir y venir cuando quieras a la aldea. Este papel te da la libertad de marcarte de la aldea pero totalmente legal, ten necesito que mañana lo traigas firmado por tu padre y entonces el problema estaría resuelto.-dijo mientras me entregaba en un sobre la autorización-y esto otro son las normas que debes cumplir con tal de seguir teniendo este permiso.

-yo… muchísimas gracias tsunade-shishou … digo Tsunade-sama-con tal la emoción me olvide que ella ahora estaba en el puesto de hokage y no de maestra.

-Hahaha no te preocupes hinata, además creo que se dé un lugar en donde podrías quedarte y estar a salvo de los ancianos.

-ehh no es necesario con tal de que me halla sado este permiso es suficiente para mi.-dije mientras trataba de negarme

-no te preocupe, aparte puede ser hora de cobrar unos cuantos favores-dijo mientras sacaba una botella de sake.

-de todas formas muchísimas gracias hokage-sama y si me disculpa tengo que ir a comunicarle las noticas a padre.

…

-Hana tal parece que hinata seguirá tu camino-dijo Tsunade-sama mientras miraba al cielo rememorando el dio en que decidió enseñar a 3 jóvenes de distintos clanes el arte del ninjutsu médico y como habían acabado las cosas esa vez.-el destino es bastante caprichoso.-dijo mientras seguía bebiendo su sake.

* * *

 **En hora buena el primer capítulo ha terminado**

 **Para Hinata desde este momento las cosas podrían mejorar, el próximo capítulo tratara sobre las reacciones del team 8 y del primer paso para hinata de encontrar su camino ninja.**

 **También quien ¿creen que son las 3 jóvenes de la cual Tsunade se acuerda?**

 **ughhh este capitulo no quería subirse estube como media hora intentando que se subiera fue horrible ;-;**


	3. Noticias

Luego de salir de la oficina del hogake se dirigió a la planta baja en donde Kiba y Shino la estaban esperando, pese a que se sentía nerviosa sabía que sus amigos comprenderian el porque de su desicion.

-ohh Hinata ya saliste, con Shino pensamos que te ibas a demorar un poco mas- le comento Kiba mientras se paraba del asiento en que estaba.

-hai el asunto que tenía que tratar con hokage Sama no era demoroso- mientras decía aquello empezaron a caminar por la aldea- chicos les parecería ir a comprar algo para llevar donde Kurenai sensei y así poder hablar bien?.

-si esta bien para ti entonces pasemos por el mercado,es cerca de la hora de almuerzo de todas formas... Así podríamos ahorrarle a Kurenai sensei la tarea de trabajar.- comento Shino mientras se acomoda a sus lentes

-bien entonces andando.- mientras caminaban Shino y Kiba le comentaba que en las semanas que no se vieron fue porque los habían mandado a una misión de escolta a sunat y habían aprovechado de ponerse al día con temari, kankuro y Garaa y por eso se habían demorado en regresar, aunque de todas formas con la guerra terminada no había mucha preocupación ya que la mayoría de las aldeas todavía trataban de levantarse de todo el desastre que esta misma dejó.

-es realmente lamentable cuántas vidas se perdieron solo por una ideología.- comento Hinata mientras pensaba en neji y en todos los demás ninjas que perecieron en la guerra.

-asi es pero ahora tenemos que levantarnos y no dejar que esas muertes fueran en vano, este conflicto dejó miles de muertos es cierto pero tampoco podemos dejar que su memoria interfiera en el futuro porque o sino una nueva guerra podría ocurrir a partir de estos sentimientos.- dijo Shino

-mmmmm no lo había pensado de esa forma.- Kiba decía aquello mientras se rascaba la barbilla de forma pensativa

-creo que mejor compremos algo y dejemos de hablar de eso no creen.- dijo Hinata mientras trataba de no dejar caer ninguna lágrima,ella pensaba que tal vez su dolor nunca se iría ya que neji era demasiado importante para ella pero tampoco quería que interfiera con su futuro, pero aún así sentía que traicionada la memoria de su primo con esos pensamientos.

-si..Tienes razón,miren aquí venden unos Bentos ya preparados compremos aquí.-dijo kiba tratando de alejar la atmósfera que se había creado.

-ohh tomen yo pago esta vez.- hinata no tiene porque hacerlo.- le dije Shino

-quiero hacerlo ya que va a ser una ocasión especial, aparte ustedes siempre pagan por mi déjenme consentirlos alguna vez .- dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero

-ayyyy si me haces esas caras no puedo nunca decirte que no.- decía Kiba mientras le jalaba una mejilla.

-auch eso suele kiba-kun.-- mientras e sobaba la mejilla una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.- bien ya tenemos la comida vallamos rápido donde Kurenai sensei para que no se enfríe.

Entonces los 3 decidieron ir por los techos para de esa forma llegar más rápido de esa forma a la casa de sus sensei, y en menos de 5 minutos estaban tocando la puerta de esta misma.

Sensei somos nosotros, abramos que la comida se enfría.-kiba decía con una sonrisa en su cara.

Aún estando embarazada y quiere que haga todo rápido niño malcriado- comentaba Kurenai mientras abría la puerta y se llevaba su mano a su abultado vientre.

-lo siento pero o si no la comida se enfriaría sensei.- mientras pasaban cada uno saludo a su sensei a con una reverencia mientras que Hinata le daba un corto abrazo a quien fue más su madre durante su adolescencia.

-hinata que sorpresa verte por aquí hace mucho que no salias del compuesto.

-asi es sensei...yo estaba pasando de luto por neji, pero es una ocasión especial la que requiere que salga.

-entiendo, lo se por que a veces todavía recuerdo a asuma y aún me pongo triste, el dolor nunca se va pero uno aprende a lidiar con el.- le comentaba mientras iban a la cocina.

-ya que parece que estaban conversando ya ordenamos todo para comer así que my ladys tomen asiento por favor.- dijo Kiba mientras hacía una reverencia.

-siempre tan elocuente kiba.-dijo Shino estando ya sentado en la silla.

-si no quieres pelea mantén la boca cerrada idiota.- amenazaba Kiba con los palillos

-hai hai empezemos a comer antes de que shino-kun decida darte una lección kiba-kun

-ohhh te atreves a pensar en que éste me podría dar si quiera un golpe, me decepcionas Hinata y yo que creía que eras de mi equipo.- decia mientras dramáticamente ponia una mano en su pecho para exagera.

Y así el almuerzo paso entre los comentarios sarcásticos de shino-kun hacia kiba-kun, mientras esté trabaja de lanzarle pequeñas porciones de comida, debia aprovechar este momento porque quien sabe en cuanto tiempo más tendría este tipo de diversión.

Luego del almuerzo todos nos sentamos en el living de Kurenai sensei mientras cada uno tenía una taza de té.

-bien sé que les comenté que tenía que decirles algo y créanme no fue fácil la decisión que tome y quiero que me comprendan, aparte que nada debe salir de aquí... no debe llegar a oídos de nadie más.- les dije mientras bajaba mi taza de té.

-hinata somos tu famila, aún si no estamos de acuerdo en lo que sea que nos vas a decir tenemos que apoyarte y tratar de comprender el porque pero creo que primero nos deberías de decir aquello tan importante antes de saltar a conclusiones de cómo serán nuestras reacciones.- Kurenai sensei comentaba eso mientras me pasaba la mano por la espalda...sensei siempre diciendo lo correcto cuando es necesario...

-bien...mmmm yo... Digo... Hoy día hablé con mi padre, el me había mandado llamar en la mañana, y el me dijo que el consejo había decidido sellarme.

-¡Que como se atreven esos viejos decrépitos para hacer algo asi!

-kiba tranquilízate deja que Hinata termine de contarnos lo que pasó.- dijo mientras sostenía a Kiba para que estuviera quieto.

-si tiene razon...y suéltame antes que te muerda

-kiba.- Kurenai sensei lo miro con una ceja alzada

-ashh bien lo siento Shino y puedes continuar Hinata.

-yo, si bien, como decía mi padre me dijo que el consejo quería sellarme, pero el sorprendentemente me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella desicion, ya que gracias a este sello había perdido a más de la mitad de su familia y no quería perderme a mí también, entonces el me dijo que lo mejor es que me fuera de la aldea durante un tiempo, de tal forma que Hanabi quedará como la sucesora inmediata y yo seguir siendo libre sin aquel sello. Al principio no quería debido a que si aceptaba me convertí de alguna forma en un ninja renegado y no quiero eso, entonces el me dijo que podría hablar con la hogake a ver si existía la posibilidad de que pueda enviar a una misión larga, y en si fue por eso que fui a ver a la hokage en la mañana, caundo le comentaba mi situación dijo que en estos tiempos sería prácticamente imposible enviarme a alguna misión de tan larga duración...pero que existía un tipo de permiso especial que solo podría ser otorgado solo por el hokage y que me daría libre albedrío en cuanto a ir y venir de la aldea, siempre y cuando me mantenga en ciertos limites.Y en resumen lo más probable es que en la madrugada me valla de la aldea y no regrese en un largo tiempo.-cuando termine de decir todo eso asolte un suspiro que no sabía que tenía retenido.

-espera.. calma, estas diciendo que propablememte no te vamos a ver en quién sabe cuánto tiempo solo para librarte del sello.- dijo Kiba mientras me miraba fijamente.

-eh pues si

-yo... Creo que sí es lo que quieres no nos queda otra aceptarlo...pero nos vas a escribir verdad, porque tampoco nos puedes abandonar por completo.- mientras me decia eso se había acercado al sillón donde estaba sentada junto a Kurenai sensei

-claro ustedes son mi familia y jamos podría abandonarlos.

-yo creo que está bien ya es por primera vez estás viendo por tu seguridad y eso me enorgullece mucho Hinata.-mientras shino decía eso me había tomado de una de mis manos y me daba tal vez una de las miradas más profundas que alguien podría recibir de shino-kun

-gravcas por entender mi decisión chicos, sé que es difícil pero creo que es lo mejor ... Yo aparte necesito alejarme de la aldea ya que cada cosa de aquí me recuerda a neji nissan y tal vez es lo mejor.- y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras termina a de decir eso.- sé que es egoísta por qué muchos también perdieron a gente pero no creo poder soportar esto por mucho mas, así que otra vez gracias por comprenderme.

-somos familia Hinata comprendemos tu dolor y creenos que haríamos lo imposible para aliviarlo y si esta es tu forma te apoyamos.- dijo Kurenai sensei mientras se abrazaba.

-bien abrazo grupal que tal vez sea de los últimos que nos demos.- dijo Kiba mientras atraía a Shino a un abrazo entre los 4.

Después de eso momento todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos.

-yo creo que tal vez en la madrugada siguiente me valla, entre más pronto mejor será así que creo que iré a prepárame para el viaje, y aunque me gustaría quedarme hasta el nacimiento de mirai no creo que sea lo mejor .- le dije mientras terminaba de tomarme mi te.

-ohh ya veo, bien de todas formas va a a seguir siendo la madrina de ella así que tienes que enviarle algún regalo de las tierras que visiten, oh también Shino querido podrías pasarme esa caja que está en el estante... Bien gracias. Hinata tienes que saber que de todo el tiempo que te conozco sabes que eres una hija más para mi, al igual que Shino y Kiba así que quiero que tengas esto.- mientras abría la caja se podría apreciar una tela tal vez de un color café

-sensei esto ... Yo no puedo aceptarlo

-hinata quiero que lo tengas, está capa está echa con los mejores materiales que se podrían encontrar en la tierra creo que es perfecto para ti.

-pero sensei está capa se la dió asuma sensei

-exacto, aún recuerdo cuando me la dió, había sido caundo recién habíamos empezado a salir, dijo que siempre que me la pudiera estaría portegida, así que Hinata quiero que tengas está capa, como un regalo y para qué recuerdes que siempre te estaremos cuidando y que tiene un hogar al que regresar.

\- muchas gracias sensei yo..la voy a cuidar con mi vida.- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo.- gracias okassa.-le dije estando abrazadas.

\- de nada mi niña.

\- bien entonces yo voy partiendo, espero volver a verla en un futuro no muy lejanos sensei.

\- entonces nosotros te vamos a dejar Hinata así vemos si podemos improvisar algun regalo de despedida.- dijo Shino mientras se levantaba del sillón.- Kurenai sensei nos vemos más tarde .- mientras hacía una reverencia e iba camino a la puerta

\- yosh vamos chicos, nos vemos sensei.-al igual que Shino Kiba ya estaba en la puerta

\- gracias ensei por el regalo y por todo lo que me puedo enseñar en todos estos años. Espero volver a verla pronto.- y con una última reverencia salimos de a casa de Kurenai sensei.

Mientras íbamos de vuelta pasamos por una tienda de armamento ninja.

-ohhh Shino ya sé que podemos comprale a Hinata, ven entremos... Hinata esperamos aquí no tardamos.

-oh está bien

Y tal ves despues de unos 10 minutos los chicos salieron con un pergamino de unos 50 centímetros de largo.

-ahora que quien sabe cuánto tiempo va a estar por hay quien sabe dónde tienes que siempre andar ligera y como antes nos contaste que estabas aprendiendo a sellar cosas con Tenten que mejor que un pergamino en vez de tener que llevar una mochila.- explicaba Kiba de el porque el pergamino.- y nos demoramos un poco por qué no nos poníamos de acuerdo con el tamaño del este, oh y también te compramos un nuevo porta armas para que combinen con todo.- dijo mientras sacaba un porta armas negro y con 3 bolsillos

-chicos muchas gracias, realmente lo aprecio.

-bien entonces ahora sí sigamos hacia el compuesto para que puedas empacar tus cosas.

Y cuando llegaron Hinata despidio a los chicos, mientras se llevaba los regalos a su habitación, luego de eso fue a donde se escontraba su padre para informarle de lo que hablo la hokage y luego de que este le firmara el permiso nuevamente partió donde la hokage.Para cuando regreso a su casa serían alrededor de las 7 de la tarde así que se apresuró a sellar algunas mudas de ropa al igual que un poco del dinero que tenía, entre otros objetos.luego de esto fue a cenar y mientras comía le decía a su padre que partiría en la madrugada y que por mientras no le dijera a Hanabi nada de esto, que ella le informaría luego de su decisión.

Y entonces ya en su habitación nuevamente empezó a reflexionar que si le dolería dejar Konoha por un largo tiempo también sabía que seria lo mejor para ella.

A la madrugada siguiente

Se despertó a las 3 de la mañana y pensó que ese sería el momento adecuado para dejar la aldea, con ese pensamiento se fue a la ducha y se preparó.

Cuando se estaba vistiendo dejo el chaleco del traje chunnin y mientras se miraba al espejo por primera vez no le dió ningún sentimiento de vergüenza al mostrar su cuerpo de alguna forma , tal vez con todo lo que había pasado la vergüenza ya no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo. De vuelta al cabello se decidió nuevamente por una coleta alta y un pensamiento fugaz paso " mi cara se ve incluso mejor con el pelo recogido que con el pelo suelto" y soltando una risa se paró para ponerse la capa que le dió Kurenai sensei.

Con la luna todavía en el cielo Hinata salió del recinto de los Hyuga para dirigirse a la entrada.

Tal vez está sea mi última vista de Konoha por un gran tiempo.- mientras salía del recinto sentía una mirada en su espalda, cuando se dió vuelta el que la miraba era su padre y con un asentamiento de la cabeza por parte de él se dió la vuelta y siguió hacia su camino de la entrada.

Uhh que te trae por esta hora a la entrada Hyuga - le pregunto uno de los guardias.

Hinata solo se limitó a mostrarle el pase que le había dado la hogake el día anterior.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza mientras se hacía un lado para dejarla pasar.Luego de salir de la aldea Hinata empezó a correr hacia el noroeste en donde Konoha conectaba con el país de la tierra. Pese a que está ya no tuviera ninguna aldea debido a que la gran mayoría había sido arrasada cuando sucedió la 3 guerra ninja,pese a que no tenía algún destino fijo su instinto le dijo que corriera hacia esa tierra.

Y por primera vez tal vez desde que había comenzado todo el conflicto se sintió en paz consigo misma.

Aclaraciones

Hinata sabe hacer varios sellos y sellar cosas no tal difíciles por eso pudo sellar sus armas dinero y ropa. Debido a que en mi historia Tenten le había enseñado algunos de estos. Y si Tenten e Hinata son amigas aquí y es gran parte debido a neji

El pergamino es un poco más pequeño que tenía Naruto cuando se enfrenta a pain

Igual este capítulo era más para narrar lo que pasaba con hinata y como le explica a su equipo el porque se va.

Más adelante se explica el porqué Hinata va hacia este país y no para otro, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y si me desapareci durante casi más de un año es debido a problemas personales ya que no tuve celular ni computadora por casi medio año ( debido a un castigo) y también luego porque había perdido la inspiración ojalá y no me peguen por eso :(


End file.
